


Gossips Weekly: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Gen, Gossip, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Musicians, Not Beta Read, Other, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Text from Gossip Weekly's article "WHERE ARE THEY NOW?: Catching Up With Android Musicians."





	Gossips Weekly: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suspended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601606) by [spacescaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacescaptain/pseuds/spacescaptain). 



Where are they now? 

Android Musicians from all of your favorite bands have radically changed since the revolution! You won't even recognize them! 

  * Here 4 U's "Status" was spotted by security cameras walking through a shopping mall hand in hand with none other than his former band-member Robin! Could this be a brand new relationship? Or have Robin and Status been lovers all along, before anyone would have known they could even _have_ interest in one another. Photos of them holding hands, and appearing to share longing glances have us suspicious. Fans have long "shipped" the two. Maybe they were seeing something the rest of the world didn't. Stobin shippers may have seemed unusual just last year, but clearly, Status and Robin liked the idea!


  * Other photos confirm that Here 4 U's "Mercy" and "Chaos" (names voted on by fans) survived the revolution and deviancy has NOT been kind to Mercy, who was seen sporting an unflattering t-shirt and sweatpants. She's really let herself go! If ever there was an argument that deviancy is a virus, it's Mercy's clearly impaired sense of fashion. 
  * Chaos on the other hand is beautiful as ever, living in a small apartment room, this photo shows that she's still looking pretty in a cute nightdress! The pure, innocent look is a definite "deviation" from her public image as a symbol of white-hot punk rock sexiness. We almost couldn't recognize her without the purple hair! Nevertheless, fans continue to fund her private video channel where she has been releasing original, self-written songs. While the songs are very different from those written for her by Digital Harmony, skeptics are convinced that there's no way an android could have written the new tunes. "Androids just don't have that kind of human creativity", insists human musical sensation Alexis Winter "you've gotta feel that shit in your soul, and that's something machines just don't have." What do **you** think? Could Chaos have written the music herself or are the songs a case of robo-plaigarism? Vote on our pole at our website! 
  * That's right! You're looking at a picture of "Phase" from The Delightful Sprites's Club! Fans have wanted to get naked pictures of their favorite android celebrities for a while now, but until recently there hasn't been much of an opportunity. Somehow, we think fans might be a little bit disappointed to see that Phase is missing something pretty important! That's right! Like many androids, Phase has _no_ genitalia whatsoever! Does this even count as a nude? And why are he and "Pest" the only member of "One Girl, Three Arms" naked together, if presumably neither of them can actually _do_ anything? Probably not what the fans were hoping for, but it definitely raises some questions, and we at Gossips Weekly will never complain about seeing abs like that, even if Phase isn't exactly the "complete package" we might like to imagine.
  * Sadly, there are no surviving members of the unusual but cult band "Megachord", all of whom were killed during the "revolution." Their bodies here, barely recognizable, and coated in blue-blood are a dark reminder of everything that has been lost. 
  * On a happier note, Spade and Spark from B.U.M.P.Y. have announced their engagement! While androids can't legally marry yet, they confirmed Wednesday that they are planning on having a ceremony. When? Where? GW isn't sure yet but we plan to be there, and we'll make sure to get lots of good pictures for our readers!
  * If we hadn't seen Snow's mugshot ourselves we wouldn't have believed it! Far from his gentle persona as a "curious" and "kind" character, Snow was arrested Monday. The charges? Killing two FBI agents with his bare hands. Fans have rushed to defend him, claiming self-defense, but others argue that this is no excuse for taking the lives of law-abiding officers. In the end the court will have to decide who is right. Whatever the outcome, its still a true shock to even consider Snow killing anyone, in self-defense or otherwise. Many disappointed fans have renounced him after this change in character. Among these fans the hashtag "#ChangeSnowBack" indicates their displeasure with his new attitude. 
  * And finally, Here 4 U has announced that they are planning on releasing at least one more album! However, their name will no longer be Here 4 U. Instead their name has been changed to the ominous Go 2 Hell, and we're excited and a little scared to see what exactly they come up with next! In a similar vein, Box of Arms has continued to perform and release music since the revolution, albeit without any ominous name changes. 




End file.
